


To my son, a letter from Odin

by Keenir



Series: Matrilocality [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Coda, Gen, Letters, Matrilocal Asgardians, Thor 2 coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odin writes a letter to Thor, explaining what he has done.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>I am dying.</i><br/><i>This message is not apology, Thor.  Simply an explanation for what transpired.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	To my son, a letter from Odin

**Author's Note:**

> Handing over a wax-sealed folded page, "This will explain all, I hope, my lord," was all the Asgardian warrior would say when Thor asked him why he was there.
> 
> Thor read it, and stumbled back into a seat.
> 
> Jane placed a comforting hand on Thor's shoulder, offering what support she could.
> 
> Thor re-read the last letter of his father...

I am dying.

I have been so for a very long time. Before the Tesseract was used as a weapon on Midgard early in the life of one of your warrior friends.

That is why I spoke ill of she who will be a perfectly sage queen. Your love for the human is understandable. But her fascination with the machinery and science of Asgard would drive her to move herself to live in Asgard; and with my death, that would mean that the seat of your rule is wherever on Asgard that Jane is. If your brother Loki still lives, you know the nearness of your throne to his, will only drive him further; I know you will not take the crown until after Jane's death - which means Sif (and Loki should he be alive) shall be your lords.

Thus I made noises I knew would be disagreeable to you and offensive to Jane, even insulting her and her kind. I gave her every reason to desire to return to a life upon her own world - as I knew you would go to her and to your adventuring friends on that planet. If you seek a throne, you may take the crown of Midgard once I am deceased. Sif will be queen of Asgard and the Nine Realms; should Loki be alive, I have no doubt she will make him king - hidden though they both thought their relationship was, you and I both knew how they felt for one another.

Inform young Jane of this fact. That is the way of things among our people - that a daughter who takes the throne, she keeps it where she inherits it; while a son who takes the throne, must move it to wherever his wife lives.

This message is not apology, Thor. Simply an explanation for what transpired.

Lastly, should you see your aunt Ve in Gladsheim or elsewhere, do not attack her. She has returned to Asgard at my invitation.

You have done well, my son. Continue on this path.


End file.
